Draco Writes In His Journal
by LovelyLion.2013
Summary: Draco leaves behind his story, he tells everything that happens to him, each little detail...what will we all learn?


A/N: Draco writes his last entry in his journal, the day he lost everything...

02/17/10 Dear journal,

I looked at the man that stood in front of me, holding onto my hands, ready for the preacher to say the words he was to repeat. I never dreamed that in a million years this day would come. Admittedly, I wanted it to happen, but that was my best kept secret. If someone told me that one day I would marry Harry I would have laughed in their faces, hexed them, then hid the shame that these feelings brought me. I have always loved him. In a way that I never thought possible. It tore me apart everyday how he could insult me as easily as he breathed. How he could throw a hex towards me as easily as he could hurl one at the Dark Lord himself. But that's all good and gone, as it should be. I always wake up in the middle of the night just to make sure he's still there and to check that I haven't been dreaming the whole time. Mabye my mind has been messing with me the whole time, but I shouldn't think like that. It will only cause problems. Problems that don't even need to exist. I know that he loves me and I him, but what's that saying? Too good to be true? Mabye...mabye that's how to describe the way I feel right now. I love him, I know that, but what if this really is just a dream? If it is just a dream, I hope I never wake up because it's all I've ever wanted in my life. And besides, who said you should never enjoy your dream when you think it could never happen in real life? I love him with all my heart, so why in the world would I want to give this up? Marrying the man of my dreams? The man I love with all my heart? Who would do that? Someone insane, but I must admit I'm not totally sane.

04/27/10 Dear journal,

Life is great! :) I am so happy that I am finally married to the man of my dreams. Life has been so perfect, I can hardly believe it to be true. I realized that this is real life and that I'm not dreaming. It's real! Can you believe that? Well, I've got more good news. I'm pregnant! Yes, I sure am. You probably don't think that's possibly, but with pureblood wizards they can reproduce with any partner, male or female. I'm not sure why, but that's how it works. I may read into it more as I get further along, but for right now I'm too happy to worry about such trivial and meaningless stuff. Oh, did I mention Harry's excited for the arrival of our baby? Well, he's more excited than me I think. He swears that the baby will look just like me, which would be good for the baby, but I insist that the baby will look like him. I honestly want the baby, boy or girl, to have his eyes. They're the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. Perfect orbs of green light that shine and light up a room. Oh, and his smile! How could I ever live without that beautiful smile being aimed in my direction? The simple answer, I couldn't.

01/31/11 Dear journal,

Me and Harry brought home our beautiful daughter Reigh Lynn Potter-Malfoy today! She is so beautiful! She has Harry's eyes, but she has my nose and soft yet pointy jawline. She is more perfect than words could ever describe. I never thought that I could love someone more than I love Harry, but I found that person. My beautiful, absolutely perfect daughter. I wouldn't trade her for the world. I know my motherly instincts have kicked in because I know which cry is which. If she's hungry, or needs to be burped, or changed. I know exactly which cry is which. I can't believe it. With my friend's children I have absolutely no idea which cry is which. I can never hold my friend's baby without it crying after a few minutes, but my daughter hardly ever cries. Like I said, she's perfect.

02/07/11 Dear journal,

Harry's been having visions again. I think it's post traumatic stress, or something like that, but he says it's not that. He says he's sure that it's just visions. I'm not sure. He seems even more protective of Reigh than usual. I mean he's always been worried that someone will hurt her or steal her, but now...now he's just paranoid. I wonder what he's not telling me...


End file.
